


【气宇轩扬】人鱼后续2-明珠

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 怀孕产卵慎入我也不知道弄了一堆什么瞎几把设定，有敏感点，从生殖腔排入穴道再排出穴口，穴口很窄不容易把蛋生出来，生殖腔很敏感，这个样子方便写车什么的。（毫无原则）
Kudos: 9





	【气宇轩扬】人鱼后续2-明珠

隔着宋继扬小腹的鳞片轻轻按压，能感觉到有一个较硬的东西在下面滑动，蛋壳还没开始变脆，略带一点韧性。  
从早上开始，他就能感觉到生殖腔在有规律地收缩，这就意味着这颗蛋要分娩了。

雄性人鱼怀孕的较少，产卵时也比较困难，可蛋最粗的地方偏偏是最先出来的，虽然有了扩张，可是未经王皓轩巨物的开拓，光是要把窄小的只有一条缝的生殖腔口撑开就要花不少力气。

蛋壳在自己体内以一种极慢的速度运动着，腔口被撑得一阵阵胀痛，可是那蛋还没把最粗的地方探出去，就说明还要再撑开……  
半个小时过去，宋继扬已经疼出来一身汗，那卵蛋就是不见出来，像是在于周身的软肉抗衡，拼命抵抗着来自体内的挤压，顶得腔口又涨又痛。  
他就像一个珍珠母贝，两片肉的深处正卧着自己的一颗“珍珠”，只是这珍珠的产出太痛苦了。

王皓轩看着他受罪，心里也疼，若是出了腔口，自己还能伸手帮忙，可是这第一步只能他自己来走。  
想帮他分担一些痛苦，就只能把涨得满脸通红的人鱼搂在怀里，顺着他身体的曲线安抚，时不时扒开穴口瞧一眼怎么样了。  
好不容易攒足了力气，小腹绷紧一用力，才勉强把它挤出来。  
随着一声带着哭腔的长吟，那圆滚滚的蛋终于滑出了生殖腔口，撑在小穴中，已经可以看到里面的蛋露出个头了。  
“乖，试试用力，很快就好了”  
王皓轩亲吻着他的发顶，轻轻揉着他的小腹。  
宋继扬觉得全身都好累 ，累得他想晕过去，每一个细胞都透支到了极点，可是那个大东西还撑在自己的肠道里，尺寸不亚于王皓轩的巨物，只能努力收缩着穴道，让层层叠叠的软肉缓缓把它往外推。

被经常开拓刺激的穴道敏感得碰都不能碰，此刻里面却有一个同等尺寸的东西撑在里面，也许是里面太滑，一颗蛋被挤压得不上不下，稍微往外挪了一点，又顺着穴内分泌的滑液溜回去了，在中间卡着不上不下，磨得宋继扬从小腹酥到了尾尖，火红的尾鳍像扇子一样舞起来。

为了让那蛋出来的顺利些，王皓轩把他扶起来，让他靠在自己身上，把身体撑起来。  
在地心引力的作用下，小腹一阵坠涨感，蛋身最粗的部分随着小穴的蠕动和润滑缓缓下移，在身体内部滑动的感觉被敏感的身体放大了几倍，圆圆的蛋离穴口还有几厘米，应该快出来了，可是宋继扬不敢动了，再稍稍用力，那最粗的地方就要磨着敏感点，涨得宋继扬甩了甩尾巴，里面分泌的液体不断地从缝隙流出，滴滴答答地落在王皓轩腿上，他忍不住伸出一只手给他扩张，想让他生产得顺利些。  
伸进去两个指节，就能碰到那个硬硬圆圆的东西在穴道里探头探脑，王皓轩轻轻碰了碰它，似乎是和它打了个招呼，顺着它的底部摸了一圈，才发现上面带着细细的纹路，手指摸上去不明显，但是在敏感的穴肉看来可清晰得很，每一次滑动都是前所未有的刺激。王皓轩手指向上一勾，朝着那个熟悉的地方刺激起来。  
“唔……啊～”  
宋继扬猝不及防一下绞紧，竟然又把蛋挤得缩了回去，撞在生殖腔口。  
“呜～下来啊……”他压了压小腹，试图把溜回去的蛋往下按。  
被刚才一刺激，小穴明显放开了许多，蛋很顺利地下滑了一些，正停在王皓轩刚才挑逗过的地方。  
“啊……不……停下……出来……啊～”  
最粗的地方卡在那里，上不去，下不来，抵得宋继扬又一阵收缩，结果一收缩就把它压得更紧……  
手指还停留在里面，想把那颗蛋扣出来，无奈它把穴道撑得满满涨涨，一个缝儿都挤不出来，若是强行再拓开，怕是要撕裂了。  
“皓轩……你帮我下……”  
宋继扬捂着小腹，鱼尾无力地拍了拍王皓轩的大腿。

王皓轩不是人鱼，并不知道他们是怎么接生的，只知道利用地心引力的作用，把穴口撞开。  
穴口已经湿得不行，淫液还在不停地往下滴，滑腻腻地在王皓轩大腿上流了一片。  
再进去两根手指丝毫不困难，三根手指用力向上一推，把蛋推了回去，撞在生殖腔口，紧接着又在滑溜溜的甬道里滑下来，不轻不重地撞在穴口，撞得那紧致的软肉舒张了一下。

生殖腔口的刺激已经够强烈了，还要滑下来碾过敏感点，再撞得穴口又痛又涨。  
还没缓两口气，手指又伸进来，把蛋向上推去。  
这次比上次推得更深，深得宋继扬以为他要给自己再塞回去。  
王皓轩只是又推得那蛋顶在生殖腔口。  
“夹好。”  
他照做，肌肉收缩，在大量的淫液的润滑下，夹着那蛋头不然它下坠颇有些费力。  
待手指退出去，王皓轩才让他放松。  
“松开。”  
生殖腔一放松，卵蛋就直冲着穴口滑下去，正正撞在上面，碾过敏感点。  
“嗯啊～～～！”  
他终于明白了这是什么原理，无非就像一个活塞筒，靠一次又一次的冲撞来把小口打开，只是冲撞的力便是蛋下坠的力量。

这一次撞得狠些，穴口周围一圈的软肉都肿起来，甚至露了一个凸出的小头，又调皮地缩回去，继续坠在那个地方，欲落不落地磨着他的敏感点。

看样子还要多来几下。  
体内的卵又被推到生殖腔口，强行夹住。手指再退出，留出畅通的甬道。  
“放松。”

同样的命令，宋继扬却犹豫了，只要自己一放松，卵就会像弹射的弹珠一样，狠狠打在自己的穴口，拍击得穴口发红发痛。不知道这一次能不能撞开，若是没有撞开，还要再来一次……  
“松开！”  
王皓轩等得略有不耐烦，拍了一把他的后腰，宋继扬一慌，就放松了肌肉。  
卵蛋像是在做过山车，快速地顺着肠道一路下滑，一下子撞开穴口，“噗”地一声滑出来，后面带了一大股喷射般涌出的粘液。  
王皓轩早有准备，稳稳地接住了那颗千辛万苦生出来的蛋，表面细腻平滑，倒是有点像一颗大珍珠。  
王皓轩把它小心翼翼地包好放在旁边。  
“要看看咱们的孩子吗？”  
宋继扬累坏了，分娩的那一刻就抽了魂般瘫软在床上，却主动将尾巴缠上了他的腰。  
“不要……你继续干……”

小腹没了折磨人的坠涨感，只剩被开拓后的瘙痒难耐。那颗蛋在敏感点来来回回磨蹭了那么久，不起兴才怪。

他的意识已经不太清醒了，不知道是累的还是舒服的。身子蜷成一团，舌头微微伸着，身体彻底无力，小穴却有劲地收缩着，刚才通过的卵蛋丝毫不能满足它。  
纵然宋继扬没有说出来，身下的小嘴已经迫不及待地嚷嚷着“我要”了。

自然不用再扩张一遍，进入得很顺畅。

男人的东西和产卵的质感是完全不一样的，卵是平滑圆润的，粗的那一头像个塞子一样顶着肉壁又涨又难受。而男人的阴茎就好的多了，再加上是自己适应了的王皓轩，尺寸刚好把里面撑的满满的，每一次出入都知道他的敏感点在哪，简直就是量身定做的两个器官，契合起来的充实感大概没有任何东西能比。

产完卵的宋继扬全身都是敏感的，王皓轩伏在他身后粗重的喘息打在耳畔，男人低哑的闷哼在他听来全都变成了迷人心智的魔音，占据他混沌的意识。下体的耸动和刺入又像是另一只手，拉扯挑逗着他的感官。  
他在叫吗？喉咙仿佛有自己的意识，各种声音乱七八糟地往外冒，他也不知道自己都喊了什么。睁眼是王皓轩的脸，被蒙上了一层情欲的红晕，竟然有点看不清。  
宋继扬迷迷瞪瞪地去捧他的脸在他唇上亲啄，鱼尾自觉钻到他腿间，用尾鳍抚摸他的身体。  
腹部的肌肉绷紧又舒张，线条时隐时现，迷人得他忍不住发颤。

“宋继扬，喊我名字”  
“今天怎么这么安静？”

王皓轩咬住他的下唇，将果冻一样的唇瓣卷近口中吮吸。  
宋继扬早就没声了，只能发出气音，蜷在柔软的一团被子里的模样甚为可爱，粉白的皮肤被衬得像白瓷，又由于身上的薄汗，有些反光。  
“你知道吗……”  
“你这样也很像一颗大珍珠～”  
人可爱的不行，他这个模样，让王皓轩只想把他藏到心里最深处的那个小角落，想捧出来炫耀，又舍不得别人看见。

倒真是什么稀世的大宝贝了。

是啊，哪能不稀世呢？上哪去找这么大一个珍珠般玲珑细腻的人。

附①：  
那颗刚生出来的蛋，还没被自己的妈妈抱一下就被裹起来放在一边……（蛋：我只是个意外）  
（由于之前怀孕，俩人没do过，所以忍了这么多天终于可以**了，两个人过了好几天没羞没躁的生活）

附②：  
蛋里的娃：你们以为我听不见吗？我只是不想打扰到你们所以我等你们搞完我再破壳。  
（据说，几天后他们好不容易把憋太久的情欲给发泄的差不多了，那个蛋就破壳了）


End file.
